Canadaxreader: Everything was Okay
by canadianrainbows0919
Summary: (I'm bad at summaries...) No one knew what went on in your hard life. No one knew about the abuse. You thought you were all alone. That is, no one but Matthew. but when you get hurt and he comes to your rescue, you find out that your not all alone.


**Okay, so, this is not the **_**first**_** fic I've written, however, this is my first xreader fic. Also, the first fic I've put up on this awesome website. There might be some feels in this, just a warning… Anyway, hope you enjoy! Btw, I love reviews, don't be afraid to tell me how good of a writer I am XD.**

**~CanadianRainbows**

.:Everything was Okay:.

You _hated _home. Home, for you, was the worst place to be. Your parents would do anything they could to hurt you, whether it was hitting you or starving you for days. They overworked you, too, giving you hours upon hours of chores while they sat around fighting with each other and discouraging you further.

School wasn't any better either, your grades had slipped down to nothing and homework was laziness, and no one wanted to be friends with the 'depressed girl'. No one knew, because no one cared. No one seemed to notice the bruises on your face that weren't there before, or the limp that carried you through the halls. No one knew about what went on in your house, about the muffled sobs that came from behind locked doors, about the bloodstains on the carpet. No one knew. Except for one person.

_Matthew. _

Matthew had been your best friend for who knows how long, and he was the only one who knew, the only one who had been inside that corrupted house who didn't live there. He snuck in at times when you needed him, and he was always there for you. He was the shoulder to cry on, the person to hug, he was your hero. He always took you to his house when you were a little thinner than you should've been, when the limp in your left foot was too visible, or when you just couldn't bear to go home.

You really pondered why such a sweet guy was ignored by everyone.

Tonight was one of the many, many nights that you had locked yourself in the bathroom because the pain was too unbearable and you just had to get away. This time, your father had cut your forehead, and crimson streamed down your face almost as fast as your tears. You wiped away the blood and cleaned up your forehead, tears never stopping as your parents angrily banged on the door, screaming for you to "get out here now or your dead". You ignored their cries and curled up in the corner, violently trembling out of terror and sobbing. They gave up after a while and you could hear them bounding down the steps angrily.

You shakily pulled your phone from your pocket and dialed Matthew's number, checking the time before hitting call. The clock read 11:05. You weren't sure if he would answer at this hour, but it was worth a try. You hit the call button with your thumb and held the phone up to your ear.

It rang once.

Twice.

Four times.

"_H-hello? (f/n)?"_ You breathed a silent sigh of relief when you heard his quiet, yet tired sounding voice on the other end.

"Matthew." You sobbed quietly into the phone.

"_(f/n)?! Where a-are you?" _he perked up after hearing your desperate tone.

"I'm at the hou-"

"_I'll be over there in a second." _He hung up before you could respond.

You knew you had to get out of the bathroom so you could let him in through your bedroom window, that was the way he always came through in times like this. You quietly slipped out of the bathroom, making sure no one was in the hallway or on the stairs where they could see you. You walked over to your bedroom door, opening it as quietly as possible and locking it behind you. _Thank god this door has a lock,_ you thought. You unlocked your window and opened it, sitting on the windowsill and taking in the cool night breeze.

A few minutes later, you could see Matthew walking up you sidewalk and he ran over the front lawn to your window, swiftly climbing in and bringing you into a tight embrace. That's when you broke down, sobbing into his shoulder as he rubbed your back and whispered comforting French in your ear.

Not only did your forehead hurt, but so did your heart. You were sure no one understood what it was like to relive the countless times you realized no one loved you, that you were all alone in this cruel world to live a painful life, one that was painful physically _and _emotionally.

You had finally calmed down enough to tell Matthew what happened. "M-Matthew, you don't know how many times I've had to realize that no one loves me, a-and I'm all a-alone…" you buried your face back into his shoulder, crying into his soft blonde hair.

Yet he pulled you out again, lifting your chin so your (e/c) orbs met his soft violet ones. He brushed a (h/l), (h/c) strand out of your eyes and he leaned in closer to you. "N-no, you don't u-understand, (f/n)." he said softly. You could see a faint blush on his cheeks in the dark. "j-je t'aime, (f/n)…" he said softly. "I-I always h-have."

Your (e/c) eyes widened and you let another tear roll down your cheek. "I love you too." You whispered, and leaned in closer so your faces were only inches apart. You nodded, and the gap between you was closed as his warm lips touched your chapped ones. You wrapped his arms around his neck, and he put his arm protectively around your waist. He tasted like maple, as you always imagined he would.

And in that moment, everything was okay.

**Okay, so sorry if Matthew was a little OOC in this, and if the start was really bad.**

**Im bad at starting -_-**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed my story, I know it was kinda feelsy.**

**I hope to write some other good things in the future, but until then, ciao~!**

**(im pretty sure we all know what je t'aime means…**

**So no French translations needed)**


End file.
